Valentines Are Not Always Heart-shaped
by boymommytotwo
Summary: They missed Valentine's Day. Current day, President's Day 2016. Established Relationship. One-shot. This story is SLASH - don't like, please don't read. If open, please read and review!


Rating: M

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits that I'm making up. Thanks also to my rock-solid beta.

Story: Current day, President's Day 2016. Established relationship. One-shot.

Spoilers: None

David Rosen came home after a shorter-than-usual day at the office. President's Day. One would think that when Federal government offices were closed the Attorney General of the United States would have the day off completely. But truth be told, it was a great day to get stuff done. Better than Saturdays even.

When he went in this morning, Jake was still asleep. Now late this afternoon, he seemed to be gone. They had enjoyed a lazy weekend, nothing special, with weather rolling in and chores to catch up on around the house. It was boring, but all they did was laundry and catch up on dishes. They put away piles of shit that had accumulated since their last opportunity.

Then this afternoon on his way home there was freezing rain and David almost threw out a knee. President's Day weekend was almost magical in Washington DC and he really never got to enjoy it. He sort of hoped to go for a walk on The Mall or something with Jake when he got home.

Oh well, David thought. I'll just get out of these work clothes and find something on Netflix. A beer sounded good. Walking into their master bedroom, David found a note at the end of the bed.

 _Change into clothes you actually like._

 _Meet me at Constitution and 13th. 7p.m._

 _~J_

Really? David mused. He couldn't even think what was at Constitution and 13th, and he walked by there all of the time. But what he did know was that Jake didn't do things without a reason. And David learned long-ago to trust his partner's instincts. Plus, let's be honest. He was excited to go out for the evening with Jake.

He checked his watch and decided he had time for a quick shower. After, David chose a pair of Armani virgin wool pants and a fresh button-down. He would forgo a sports coat and choose a heavier overcoat, given the conditions outside.

It was blustery with freezing rain on and off all day. This just a couple of weeks after the city was shut down for several days due to 23 inches of snow. All of the sudden, David was thinking about it like a winter wonderland. He was getting excited to get back outside.

David made his way out the lobby of his condo and caught a taxi. "Constitution and 13th, please," David smiled to himself. They exited the half-circle driveway from his condo.

"The Auditorium or The Museum?" asked the taxi driver.

Oh. "I am going to guess the museum," David measured.

"Well, the museum is closed right now, if that helps you decide."

Oh. "It's still good. I'll start out there and find my way. Thanks." The rest of the several-minute ride was over quickly. David paid and got out immediately in front of the Smithsonian National Museum of American History. The taxi pulled down the drive and David enjoyed the moment. Removed far enough from the street, it was almost quiet. The bushes sparkled around the circle to the fountain that bubbled nine months per year... That all built up to what had started presenting itself as a magical this evening. The pillars, the concrete, the walkways were all crystallized from the freezing rain that had fallen earlier.

Jake watched the moment David got out of the taxi, watched him take in his surroundings. After all these years, David still took his breath away. His lover didn't look anxious, but he was sure he was wondering what to do next. And, Jake didn't want to wait any more to greet him. He stepped out from behind the side wall and approached David from only slightly behind. "Hey you," he ventured softly.

David turned around, a warm welcoming smile on his face. "Hey," he said, reaching for Jake and embracing and kissing him hello. "Nice to see you. Missed you today."

Jake held him close. While still looking into his eyes he responded, "I know, but you probably got a lot done at the office," he said with a wink. Watching David's face, he knew he was right. "It's okay. We're here now, and we have the whole evening in front of us."

"What is the evening, Jake? Isn't the museum closed?"

"A problem only for lesser men, baby," Jake reached down and kissed David sweetly, without hesitation. He loved kissing David. Then putting his arm around his man, made their way to the far left front door. He opened it and ushered David through.

While the main lights were dimmed, in 'after-hours' mode, there was a brighter light shining from the side, down off the main corridor. The illumination allowed enough light to navigate to and up the stairwell, which they used to go to the second floor. They were taking it slow, holding hands, stopping every few steps and sharing more kisses.

At the top of the heavy marble stairs, David paused. A small, linen-clad table sat directly ahead, immediately before the grandeur of the original Star-Spangled Banner. It was an breath-taking display. It was dark except for where the wall-sized flag hung, under a soft glow. Floor-to-ceiling windows framed the flag, lights gently bringing it to life. Jake ran his hand over David's shoulders and gently helped him out of his overcoat before removing his own. He placed them on a bench.

Jake squeezed David's hand and they continued to walk forward, around the table, until they were standing between that and the flag. Jake whispered, "I believe it was Baltimore, Fort McHenry if memory serves me, where U.S. soldiers raised this huge American flag to celebrate a crucial victory over British forces during the War of 1812." Jake looked over at David, who was standing in a little bit of awe of their surroundings.

"This marked one of the great-many moments in our nation's history that were pivotal," Jake paused, allowing them both to take it in. "It was President's Day today," he smiled at David. "But that wasn't what we missed."

David looked up with a questioning eye at Jake. "What did we miss?" They turned to face one another. They held both hands and Jake looked deeply into his partner's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yesterday was Valentine's Day," Jake revealed. "And we missed it." Reaching down, he kissed David thoroughly. He wrapped his arms around David's body and pulled him closer to his own. Jake ran his hands along David's waist and down to cup his lover's ass. He felt arms around his shoulders, and melted into him.

"So we," said Jake, pulling back slowly, turning David around toward the table. "Are celebrating Valentine's Day." They were in continual contact, hands holding, touching bodies, caressing, being close.

David eyed Jake with all the warmth inside of him. He almost could not believe this man. For as many years as they had known each other, for as much time as they've been together... Jake had been and was always, always his heart.

David smirked and shook his head just once. "We haven't ever really celebrated Valentine's Day." Jake pulled out a chair for David and he sat down, before seating himself. David kept looking at Jake, letting even a little more reality settle in. "What's different this year?"

Jake removed the silver-plated domes over their plates of food. It was an elegant arrangement. David realized he was hungry. Jake spoke next. "It's Pepper Crusted Filet Mignon... Roasted Garlic Potatoes and Grilled Asparagus..." Jake met David's gaze. Wow, it's so easy to love him. "Looks good, right?"

"It looks amazing," David confirmed. "I'm pretty sure my mouth is watering." They ate their dinner amongst soft murmurs and light conversation.

Jake responded. "You asked 'What's different his year?'..." he paused, to see if David had more to say. "What's different, baby, is that we had a wonderful, homebody, do-nothing weekend. ...and then I went to the store today for milk because I wanted cereal after you left this morning, and... there was this mess of valentines there, David. There were chocolates and cards and stuffed toys and balloons that were all 80% off. And I realized I missed this day. I missed this day where people profess their love, celebrate with flowers and chocolate and nice dinners." Jake motioned to the table. "We missed the day where people say 'I love you'... and it became unacceptable to me that we did not participate. So I made some calls, arrangements, so we could enjoy our evening tonight." Jake held one of David's hands firmly. We have been an unconventional couple at best, sometimes... other times, we haven't had our day in the sun." Jake married his hand to David's. "I want to celebrate these days a little bit like everyone else, yet completely like us."

David's heart swelled as he listened to Jake's reasoning. He didn't have the proper words right now to respond. He squeezed Jake's hand and simply stated, "This was an amazing evening." He looked around the grandness of the museum, the intimacy of their dinner and just left it at that.

When all the food had been consumed, David asked "So now, we head home?" He couldn't imagine what else could be next in their evening, but had long-ago learned to be flexible with Jake. And he was pretty sure ending up sweaty rolling around in their sheets was going to be a good end to the evening.

"Upstairs, to the Third Floor," Jake responded. The two of them pre-bussed their dishes, putting all of the dirty plates and silverware together.

"What's upstairs?"

"'The Glorious Burden'," Jake smiled at David and held him to his side. "It's President's Day. Do you think we would leave here without going to see The American Presidency?" They made their way up the stairwell again and straight into the gallery. They followed a prestigious timeline, proceeded to enjoy the quiet, low-light viewing of the many artifacts on display. Lincoln's top hat, the radio microphone used by FDR for his Fireside Chats, Clinton's saxophone.

Jake walked alongside David, his arm around his partner's waist. They looked at the artifacts, they basked in the meaning of hundreds-of-years of history and heritage of the nation. A lifetime of familiarity and years of love gave them a comfort that couldn't be picked up on a dime. They enjoyed the exhibit practically in complete silence.

As they made their way out and left the building, they picked up their coats and never straying too far from one another. Once outside, David heard the flags billowing from above and the now-dry but cool air whipped against his face. He buried himself against Jake and felt strong, capable arms wrap around him. He saw the Towncar that Jake must have arranged approaching slowly to take them home.

David decided he loved President's Day, just like he always had. And for the first time in probably ever, he found himself loving Valentine's Day. "Maybe next year we could attend the Birthright Ball," David smirked and kissed Jake. "Thank you, for this, for tonight." Looking up at his love, he kissed him again and again. "I love you."


End file.
